


Amazing Grace

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson had never been a very religious man. However, after meeting Sherlock at a time in his life when he was at his most desperate, he began to wonder if he had a guardian angel after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP#25 Moved by Music. Choose any music that moves you, and use that as the inspiration for today's entry. Make sure to note what music you chose in the header information - and a link to it would be even better! The song that I have chosen is Amazing Grace.
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply.

John Watson had never been a very religious man. He'd seen too much pain and death in his role as an army doctor to believe that God really existed. Now he wasn't so sure. He was beginning to think that maybe he had a guardian angel on his side after all. 

This was because, at a time when his world was falling apart and he was on the verge of ending his life, he had found Sherlock. The man who had been a self confessed sociopath had let him become his flatmate and blogger and in so doing had found a way to a new life. Sure the man had taken him in to some dangerous situations and had taken liberties when it came to John's life. (When thinking of that the case of the Hound of Baskerville came to mind.) But he didn't really mind. After all since meeting Sherlock, he'd found a reason to get up in the morning, managed to get a job doctoring at a clinic, (which he still held much to his amazement given the way he ended up running around after Sherlock), but most of all he had found a reason to go on living and enjoying life. 

This led him to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe there was someone looking down on him who had, in an act of grace, brought Sherlock in to his life. 

Whatever the real reason was he was thankful that he was a person that Sherlock thought of as his friend. Even if he did have a funny way of showing it.


End file.
